WWE: Always Here
by LizyRhodesssx
Summary: Layla just had one of the worst moments in her life.. And now has to deal with mean girls, and other whores. Will her life get better.. or even worse?
1. Troubles, & Tragedies

**WWE; Always Here: Chapter One**.

Layla was standing by John's locker. He didn't notice her there and yelled when he saw her standing there.

"LAYLA! What do you want now?"  
>"Look, this girl.. she's really bothering me and-"<br>"You think I'm just gonna solve your problems for you ALL the time?"  
><em>ouch<em>. "John.. that's kind of harsh.." she frowned. She felt like crying on the inside.  
>"Your always annoying me. Everywhere I look, your there. I don't want a stalker type of girl!"<br>Now tears filled up in Layla's eyes. "John! I am NOT that type of girl! Will you just give me a chance!"  
>"No. You have too many chances."<p>

NOW she was furious. "I'm the one that had too many chances? John, YOU CHEATED ON ME, AND I LET YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE. YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS, AND I LET YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE AFTER YOU APOLOGIZED. Your always incorrect about me, and I wished you realized that. I'm done."  
>John was speechless at first. <em>Is she breaking up with me?<em> "Whatever. There are so many other, BETTER girls."  
>He walked away, to Kelly. The whore that slept with at least 10 guys. Layla despised her.<p>

She couldn't just stand there, and watch her ex-boyfriend hit on the girl she despised..

Mickie James glanced at John. _Why is he so hot?_ She thought to herself. So many questions filled up her mind.. She walked by him, hoping he would notice, but he didn't. Not even close. He was with his new girlfriend, Kelly. Mickie just gave up right there, grabbing her books and headed to class.

* * *

><p>Layla sat next to her 'Bestie' Michelle.<br>"Psssstttt!" Michelle was trying her best to get Layla's attention. But Lay ignored her.

"Layla!" She whispered. Layla ignored her again, she was way too upset to even talk.  
>"Layla, are you okay?" Layla put her head down, and slowly wiped her tears.. Michelle hugged her.. hoping she was alright, but she didn't know her and John just broke up.<p>

She now put her head up, still wiping her tears. "Chelle.."

"Yes?"

"John and I.."

"You and him what?"

"Had a huge fight.." She was now sobbing.

"Layla, its okay, YOU DON'T NEED THAT BASTARD!" She started crying even harder.

Michelle wiped her tears and hugged her.

All she needed.. was a new guy in her life. Someone who would actually CARE.

The next day, Layla looked like pure crap.

She saw someone coming toward her.. So she faked a smile. It was Mickie James.

"Hey.. Your Layla, right?"

"Yes."

"Awesome! But um.. I heard.. about you and John.." Mickie frowned.

"How?"

"Um.. Maryse.. I dislike her, but DON'T tell her I said that, she will KILL me."  
>"Why are you afraid of that snobby bitch?"<p>

Mickie gasped, and was almost speechless.

"I mean.. I dislike her too, but I am NOT scared of her. I could care less about her big mouth."

"What are you gonna do to her?" Mickie was sort of confused.

"I.. actually.. I'm gonna embarrass her, just like she embarrassed me.."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Layla already wasn't having the best day, but she was excited for this.

"Drama.." Mickie mumbled.

They walked in the cafeteria, and saw Maryse sitting next to a ton of boy's. Slut.

Layla walked over to her, waiting for Mickie to come along.

"Look. Maryse. Why don't you just, go kiss your boyfriend**s **and SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Maryse gave Layla an evil stare. "What? You MIDGET. Ugh, how dare you!" Maryse was about to slap Layla but instead, Layla took someones food, and dumped it all over Maryse. Maryse was super aggravated. She was ready to attack Layla.


	2. There's no getting over you

I got a couple of reviews last chapter, and THANK YOU for that. :D

_**XxZackRyderfanxX**_

ooommmmyyy gggoooodd!  
>i am L O V I N G, this story!<br>please update! :D

- Thank you. [: and I most definitely will, enjoy!

_**xMickieex3 **_

I love this ! (:  
>haha Layla owneed Maryse ! :D<p>

- Thanks ! [: and lmao, theres more where that came from. ENJOY!

_**KanellisFan**_  
>LOVE IT BESTFRIEND(:<br>Favorite part, "...To Kelly. That whore who has slept with at least 10 guys." x3  
>- Awww, thank you best franndd. XD I loved that part too. :D ENJOY!<br>_**SammyCenaxx  
><strong>_Awesome job. _**  
><strong>_- Thanks love ! Enjoy. [:  
><em><strong>GorillaLeg<strong>_  
>Damn Girl.. I didn't know you had this much talent. Your story made me get a tear in my eye, then literally Laugh Out Loud. Your a very great writer. You have better talent than that old lady who wrote all those Harry Potter books. Even better talent than that guy who wrote Diary Of A Wimpy Kid. This was a very INTERESTING STORY. I hope you make a sequel. If you do, notify me "AYSAP"<br>-GorillaLeg  
>P.S. Don't Stop, Believein', HOLD ONTO THAT FEELIN'.<br>- Lol xD thank you. [: You make me love you , and YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. [;  
><em><strong>Dominicc<br>**_Amazing, can't wait for chapter 2! _**  
><strong>_- Thank you so much. [: and you don't have to wait anymore.. HERE IT IS ! Enjoy.

WWE: Always Here Chapter 2.

Maryse was about to slap Layla. She was ready to. But she MICKIE quickly grabbed Maryse's arm.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU SKANK!"  
>"No."<br>"What.. did you just say?" Maryse gave an evil glare to Mickie.

"I said, NO!"

Maryse's mouth opened wide.

"That's what I thought." Mickie walked away.

Layla couldn't believe what just happened. Did MICKIE just stand up for herself?

"I can't believe you just did that!" She said with a big smile, and hugged Mickie.

"It feels amazing to _finally _stand up for myself."

"I'm proud of you!" She smiled and laughed a little.

"If you ever need me to stick up for myself again, you know where to find me!" She walked away.

Lay walked to her locker.. only to see John with Kelly again. They started talking, and Layla couldn't help but to listen in on their conversation.

"You wanna come over? Tonight?" John stared down at Kelly.

"Of course! She pulled him closer to her..  
>"I can't watch this.." Layla whispered to herself.<p>

She walked away. She ran inside the bathroom, and saw Michelle fixing her hair.

"MICHELLE!" Layla said, sobbing..

"Lay? WHAT HAPPENED!" She went over to her, and hugged her tightly.  
>"John.. is making out with that slut.." <em>She cried even harder.<em>

Michelle hugged her tightly.  
>"Lay.. don't cry. John uses <strong>EVERYONE<strong>! And **everyone** hates him!"

Cody heard something.. It sounded like sorrow and a girl crying.. Suddenly, the girls bathroom door opened, and came out a girl wiping her tears. He recognized her face.. but he hasn't ever seen someone look that depressed.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT DAY. <strong>

Layla got home, and just sat down, thinking. Everything that happened in the last few days were driving her crazy.

_It all happened so.. quickly.. I can't even believe it anymore. Michelle's right, John is just.. using Kelly._

She had the urge to tell her, and wanted to make her feel PATHETIC. She got on facebook, and inboxed Kelly how John is just using her.. _Hopefully they would break up and then everything would get back into place! _She thought, she hoped, she PRAYED and sent her this message.

_Look, I know we aren't friends, BUT JOHN IS USING UU! Believe me or not.. You guys might be over soon._

- FLAWLESS love, Layla.

"There." She said to herself.

She was scrolling down on the news feed, and she all of a sudden got a friend request.. She clicked on it and saw it was "Cody Garret Rhodes". She recognized his name, but never talked to him before. But she accepted anyways. She sighed.. she knew that if her and John got back together, they would do NOTHING but FIGHT. She hated that in their relationship, he would always do something wrong and lie to Layla's face.

But it was over now.. It was all over, even though Lay wished it wasn't. She still loved him, she didn't know why though, she desperately needed to get over John.

"I know JUST the guy I want.." Layla spoke to herself.

* * *

><p>A day later, she started noticing someone.. It was Cody. But she <strong>wanted <strong>Kaval.. She walked up to him.

"Hey!" She gave a flirty smile.

"Hello... gorgeous." His deep voice stunned her, and made her blush..A LOT.

"Gorgeous huh? He laughed.

"Well.. you kinda are.. Look, I _REALLY_ like you."

Now she was scared, in a way. She wanted to get over John, very desperately.. But she didn't think it would work.. _Oh well. Its worth a try. _She thought to herself.

"I really like you too." She didn't mean it, but she didn't wanna let him down. But it made him smile.

"Then.. you should.. be mine?"

"OF COURSE!" She could feel her heart drop.. _What have I just done?_

**WELL, **I really hope you enjoyed. I don't love this chapter, but It will get better. STAY TUNED.

-Lizy.


	3. It's just the beginning of me and you

**WWE: Always Here Chapter 3**

Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. [: BUT, here is chapter 3! _E N J O Y !_

**WITH LAYLA & KAVAL.**

Layla didn't know what to say.. but Kaval smiled.

He was very interested in her, but Layla just wanted to get John off her mind.

When they went on dates, it was very quiet. He knew something was wrong, she looked beautiful, but her eyes showed that she was dying on the inside.

Though he just met her, he cared about her.

"You alright?" He held her hand.

"..Yeah, I guess...I mean, I'm fine, don't worry." she faked a smile. _I hate myself for this. _She though to herself.

"You sure? Someone like you shouldn't be sad." He looked up at her.

A tear drop fell from her face to the floor, she let go of his hand.

_Listen to your heart, Lay.. "_I'm sorry."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mickie loved going to school, but only to see John. She did not care if he had a girlfriend. She did not care about what others said about him. She did not care if he was the meanest guy ever. She knew under those gorgeous, soft, blue eyes.. there was a MAN. A true man. A brave, caring, man.

Walking past the hallway, she saw John with Kelly. Mickie was the type of girl to be nice, and not jealous. She didn't have many friends. But she had REAL friends instead of fake ones.

_I'm so lucky to have a locker next to him.. _Her heart-beat went so much faster just thinking about it.. _I just wish he knew I existed. Maybe I can get his attention this time.._

She walked by him, & purposely tripped him. He stumbled.

"HEY, what was that for?" _ DID JOHN JUST SAY SOMETHING TO ME? _She tried to stop herself from smiling, but she giggled.

"I'm sorry.." She put out her hand, and he grabbed it. _This is a dream. COME ON MICKIE, WAKE __UP!_

"Your... uh.. Who are you?" He smirked.

"I'm" she lost it. Mickie grinned, & stared at him.

"Uh.."

"MICKIE! I'm Mickie. Mickie James. Heh, your John right? Haven't we met before?"

"Nah."

"Oh.. I thought we did" …. "or was that my dream..." She mumbled.

"Your what? I never knew you, until now? What are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, Ms. Isleptwithtenguys also known as Kelly Kelly, walked up to Mickie, shoving her.

"What are YOU doing, talking to my boyfriend! HUH!"

"Umm.. I was just.. talking to him, nothing else.. No need to get jealous."

"YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS OF YOU! Cry me a river, loser."

_Yup. Its not a dream. Story of my life._

Layla could care LESS about anything right now, but when she saw Kelly & Mickie arguing, she walked over there.

"WHATS GOING ON? & what the hell is this slut doing? YES YOU. BLONDE WHORE." She pointed to Kelly.

"**MICKIE** was talking to **JOHN**."

_John_. All Layla heard, was that name. She almost broke down.

"Come on Mickie." She grabbed her hand & left.

"Thanks Layla.. Hey, I FINALLY TALKED TO HIM!"

"Who's 'him'?" She was confused.. But she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Um.. No one, never mind."

"No, no.. Tell me!" Layla pulled Mickie's arm.

"But.. you might get jealous.."

"Jealousy is a DISEASE & an UGLY one. I will not."

"John. John Cena. Your ex-boyfriend."

Now Layla started crying. She wiped her tears, slowly.. and walked away.

_He hurt me.. deeply.. I can't hear his name anymore. _She thought.

When Lay got home, she turned her computer on, and started listening to music. The FIRST song she thought of was "Listen To Your Heart", she knew she made a mistake, going out and breaking up with a sweetheart like Kaval.. but she couldn't help it, it was the right choice. She knew it was.

Then, she logged on **facebook.** She didn't want to talk to anyone.. But someone sent her a chat message. Forcing herself to look, she clicked on the tab, & saw the message..

"Cody Garret Rhodes

[7:24pm]

Cuutee Pic"

She was startled, confused, & a little freaked out. Layla started typing.

_Uhh.. okay? Thanks? & I thought conversations startedd with hi? _But then pressed back space. It was too harsh, & she doesn't even know Cody. Instead she typed..

"Heyy. & thankss."

He talked to her for the rest of the day, & got kind of personal. Layla did NOT trust him, so she just let him do all the talking.. He seemed interested, but she wasn't. There was only one _jerk_ on her mind...

**to be continued.**

Thank you guys for being super supportive. I love reading the reviews. But.. HERES A SNEEK PEAK of chapter 4. :D

"Why are YOU talking to me? Can't you see i'm over you, & want nothing to do with you?"  
>"Yeah.. but I really wanna be friends again. Layla please."<p>

"Go fuck yourself." She pushed him away..


End file.
